


Bird Bath

by ficteer



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficteer/pseuds/ficteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d gotten the tickets from work, Hanai’s mother had told him, handing them over with raised eyebrows and a smile that was all-too devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, bridges
> 
> just a little thing

She’d won them at the dinner party from a few weeks ago, and goodness Azusa, I do think you’d be able to use these better than I would. He’d played his blush off well by snatching the tickets and snapping at her for calling him by his first name in public like she  _knew_  not to do, but as he looked down at the tickets later that night, sitting cross-legged on his bed with his pillow clutched tightly to his chest and an anxious twitch to his brow he could admit to himself, at least, that there had been another reason he’d turned so red. Probably the same reason she’d looked so evil handing him the tickets, Hanai thought while grinding his teeth together. 

It wasn’t like he was  _that_  obvious about how he felt about Mihashi, Hanai thought, reaching over next to the tickets to where he’d placed his cell phone carefully. Just… obvious enough that his snoopy mom had picked up on it. His sisters had been teasing him about it too, but considering his mom’s big mouth at the breakfast table, it only made sense that they knew too. Tajima suspected, probably, given the too-keen looks and the increasing number of times Tajima left him and Mihashi alone in various situations. Izumi’s eyes were a little too lingering too, though considering how secretly cautious he was over Mihashi, that made sense, too.

Hanai flipped open his phone, shoving all other thoughts out of his brain that didn’t have to do with making the overnight trip happen with the pitcher. He blipped through his contacts, then opened a new text message once he got to Mihashi’s name. It took him only a few breaths to type up the invitation, and a long couple of moments before his phone vibrated where he had placed it on his bed and specifically did  _not_  stare at it. He snatched it up, flipping it open, then finally let the excited tingles cascade over his entire body that he’d been holding back since he’d gotten the tickets.

\----------

Riding a train with Mihashi was an interesting experience. He spent the first ten minutes babbling something about this baseball magazine he’d gotten from Abe that talked about really awesome pitching strategies, but then he spent another ten making sure that Hanai knew just how cool Mihashi thought he was, and the last hour was spent with him slouched on Hanai’s shoulder, probably still tired from their practice they’d had that morning. He was drooling a bit, Hanai noted when he looked down, turning away and smothering his incinerated face with his hand when Mihashi nuzzled his face into Hanai’s shoulder with a happy sound, hyper aware of every single other person on the train.

By the time they got to the mountain town, Mihashi was blearily blinking his eyes open, and then rocketed up with a straight spine and more apologies than most people made in a day tumbling out of his mouth. Hanai coughed, then assured him it was fine, besides they were going to the baths after all, so it didn’t really matter if his shoulder got gross or not. Mihashi looked somewhat placated, but he still reached up and gently patted the wet spot on his shirt with the edge of his sweater in a completely ineffectual but extremely charming gesture.

It was a lot colder here than in Saitama, and Hanai pulled his jacket on before slinging his overnight bag on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Mihashi pulling on a pair of mittens with baseballs on them, wiggling his fingers around with a simple and happy expression that had Hanai’s heart beating a little too fast. He looked down at his feet, knowing from how often Tajima had made fun of him for it that his face had pulled into a wiggly expression, but he couldn’t help it with Mihashi standing next to him like this. Straightening, he exhaled, then reached out and lightly touched Mihashi’s arm to get his attention, then started walking towards the onsen with Mihashi catching up to walk at his side, eyes wide and looking all around.

The building itself is demure and covered in snow like the rest of the town, and when Hanai presents his tickets, a worker directs them to their room and hands them a brochure that has local restaurants for food and the hours of the baths. Hanai takes it and thumbs through it while they pad down the hall, then opens their room and lets his bag hit the floor next to the bed closest to the wall. He exhaled a bit, spine relaxing because he’d been afraid for a moment that there would have only been one bed. Meanwhile, Mihashi walked over to the second bed, sprawling on it and mussing up the sheets by rolling around and laughing. Dangerously cute, Hanai thought, swallowing thickly.

“Do you want to go ahead to the baths now or wait until after dinner?” Hanai asked, watching as Mihashi froze from where he was arranging his pillows to blink up at him. Hanai looked down at the times for the baths, then lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. “We should probably go before dinner, since it looks like they aren’t open very late.”

“Okay…!” Mihashi said, going over to the closet and opening the door. Hanai was about to ask what he was doing, but before he could, he saw the dark blue fabric inside and watched as Mihashi’s fingers clasped in the sleeves of a yukata, pulling it out and holding it against his front. It went down past his ankles, so he swapped it out for the next size down, which landed perfectly at his ankles. He then looked over his shoulder at Hanai, hesitating for a second. “Aren’t you going to…?”

“O-Oh! Yeah, right,” Hanai answered intelligently, walking over and starting on the opposite side of the closet that Mihashi had, at the yukata that were significantly longer. He felt the heat rising onto his cheeks as he heard Mihashi walk into the small attached bathroom, followed by rustling clothes as Mihashi stripped down. He was naked in there, or at least only in his boxers, Hanai thought, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall onto his bed as soon as he found a yukata that would fit him. He’d seen Mihashi naked, sort of, in the clubroom, but this was different, somehow. He swallowed again, pulling off his pants and reaching his arms into the sleeves. He wrapped it around, then tied the knot, finishing just as Mihashi came out of the bathroom. 

Heat spread through his whole body at the sight of Mihashi in a yukata, though he was disappointed to see that the knot was well tied and he could just barely make out the beginnings of Mihashi’s collar bones. At that thought, Hanai shook his head, glaring down at his bag and shoving his dirty clothes in a side pocket to deal with later. Then, standing straight, he turned around to see Mihashi standing on the far side of his bed, hands nervously working over themselves as wide hazel eyes snapped up to Hanai’s and a cute pink blush spread onto Mihashi’s cheekbones. Hanai hesitated for a second, feeling rather pleased with himself that he looked at least good enough in a yukata to get that kind of reaction. 

“Ready?” he asked, and Mihashi nodded rapidly, speeding off toward the baths like someone lit a firecracker under his feet. Hanai sighed, following behind and catching up soon enough. Mihashi really needed to stop hanging around Tajima so much, Hanai thought, though the way Mihashi was bouncing on the heel of his feet in excitement  _was_  pretty cute. Another thought he mentally balked at having and shoved down ferociously.

They entered the bath area and stripped their yukata off, each grabbing a towel to use in the showers. Hanai sat down on the stool, turning on the hot water and letting it run over his skin before grabbing some soap and scrubbing. He’d taken a shower after practice, but traveling always made him feel gross, and the shower felt good. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mihashi rubbing his arms with soap, blinking purposefully down at his skin. Hanai looked back down to his toes, trying his best not to look over again. He stretched his arms out, taking care of them too, then got his back with a rag and finally dumped a bucket of water over his head to clean up. He then looked to see Mihashi finishing as well, looking over at him and giving him a gentle smile that stopped his heart for a moment there.

Hanai walked over to the bath and sank in up to his nose, feeling the scowl on his face that he knew was every inch of the frustration he was feeling from just how much he was reacting to Mihashi. It was embarrassing how much he couldn’t control it, how his eyes would look over when he didn’t want them to, how his skin crawled with the phantom sensations of Mihashi’s fingertips (or at least, what he imagined them to feel like from the times he’d managed to successfully get next to Mihashi during meditation). Frustration that he didn’t just  _do_  something already, take a step and either get rejected so he could move on or… or… 

He sank further, blowing bubbles through his mouth as his whole head steamed.

Mihashi stepped in next to him, wincing a bit, and Hanai saw the opportunity before him. There was a second of hesitation, of wondering whether or not he should take it, but he remembered Mihashi’s gaze in their room, and just how quickly he’d texted him back saying yes of course I’ll come with you, and Hanai swallowed, a little tired of the elegant dance and deciding to put his captain hat on and take charge of the situation.

“Is your shoulder bothering you?” he asked, going in tactfully and watching as Mihashi shrank a little bit. Shit, shouldn’t have said anything to imply he couldn’t pitch, Hanai mentally groaned, the pitcher next to him shaking his head and sending drops of water everywhere.

“N-no! I’m just… my back is a little sore… from sleeping on the couch, I think. And practice, too,” Mihashi said, shoulders rising up to his ears as a pink blush captured his cheeks. Hanai reached out and lightly touched Mihashi’s shoulder, jerking his hand back when Mihashi jolted at the contact. 

“I was just…” Hanai said, trailing off when he noticed how red Mihashi’s face was, a lot redder than it had been just because of the heat of the bath. “I was going to offer to rub your back a bit.”

Mihashi’s mouth went into that diamond shape, and then he was scooting before Hanai was really ready for it, ass backed into Hanai’s lap and leaving him with a lapful of pitcher and an eyeful of toned back. Hanai felt his face burn, lifted his quivering hands, and placed them on Mihashi’s shoulder blades, not pressing hard enough to do any damage, but just to roll over the kinks, telling himself that he was definitely doing this for Mihashi’s sake and not for his own. He traced Mihashi’s tan lines, not as prominent in the winter as they had been in the summer but still a delight under his fingertips. But nothing compared to the soft exhales Mihashi made, the ‘fwahhh’s and ‘hhhhhh’s that followed as Hanai molded his palms to those pitcher muscles and pressed, cupping Mihashi’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze that had Mihashi shifting a bit and - oh, well, that needed to stop  _right now_ , Hanai thought, glaring down at his lap where his dick was getting just a little too excited. Worst of all came when he looked at Mihashi’s neck, the gentle slope to his shoulder and the smooth muscles shivering beneath each press, and suddenly Hanai found himself leaning forward, mouth feeling oddly empty without Mihashi’s skin between his teeth, and maybe here no one would notice a mark if Mihashi took the far shower for a while, and - and  _what the hell was he doing?!_  

Hanai jerked back, causing Mihashi to squawk, and he looked to see if he’d actually gone and done it, but Mihashi’s skin was clear, save for an intense red blush that was spreading from the back of his neck down to his shoulders, and Hanai was suddenly very aware of the fact that Mihashi’s legs were clenched shut, and despite his relaxed state, his spine was stiff, and once again, Hanai wondered if perhaps, his feelings weren’t so one-sided after all. He lightly traced a line parallel to Mihashi’s spine with two fingers, watching as the pitcher shivered delightfully despite the hot bath, and when he reached Mihashi’s hair, he threaded his hand through it just a bit, entranced at the slight movement Mihashi made to press into the caress, and definitely hungry for more.

“Are you ready to go to dinner?” Hanai asked, needing to give Mihashi an out if he was feeling uncomfortable and feeling oddly breathless when Mihashi shook his head and his shoulders hunched up, hands shooting protectively to his crotch just out of Hanai’s view. Hanai bit back a groan, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back and very  _very_ glad for the heat of the bath to blame the redness of his cheeks. Mihashi leaned ever so slightly back, his back pressing into Hanai’s hands and bringing Hanai back to the slow caressing trance, heart beating fast and suddenly very excited for their shared room. 

“Yeah… me neither…”

 


End file.
